


Being a mother hen

by MoonTurkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonTurkey/pseuds/MoonTurkey
Summary: Sirius was slowly wearing himself down, and he needs a little help to finally give in to exhaustion.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 10





	Being a mother hen

Tonight's gathering was organized in Kingsley’s flat. There wasn’t much development on the war situation to talk about, but after the last MIA they decided that they have to meet up every week, just to check in more often, and keep up the motivation. 

Kingsley was making himself busy with moving around his kitchen furniture to let all the members in. The table in the middle, chairs around them in two circles.  
Just as he put away the bottle of wine he was pouring from, the first member knocked on his door. They exchanged the necessary safe coding before the tall man let in the other.  
Sirius arrived earlier than usual, looking worse for wear. He only finished his mission a few minutes ago if Kingsley knew it correctly. The other was staying out on the rain for the sixth days now. Checking out the old mansion was as useless as the man predicted, but who knows! Once in a lifetime even Sirius Black can be right...

\- You look like a twisted umbrella. Use the bathroom before the others arrive, there are towels on the rack! You are soaking my carpet - Kingsley said as he took the man’s leather jacket.  
\- Jeez, thanks! You know how to compliment a guy! - he murmured, but went with the plan. 

The others started to fill the small kitchen. Moody looked around, his magical eye catching the coat, but not the owner.  
\- Everyone's here?  
\- Black's in the bathroom, he was wet all over.  
\- Are you talking about my friend being wet? - Remus asked with mirth in his eyes as he stepped through the open door behind Moody. He put down his battered umbrella and gave his coat to Kingsley as well. 

\- You just wish you could talk about me being wet - a horse voice said. Sirius was leaning to the door frame, trying and failing to appear cool. All could see the wear and tear of the previous weeks. Remus walked between Moody and Kingsley to guide the man to the kitchen table, obviously seeing the same as the others, and wanting Sirius in a sitting position. The two older looking at the subtle display of the deep feelings between the two. They were not aware that the relationship was public or even real but it was plain for everyone with eyes that something was definitely there. Aside from this knowledge, all three knew that Sirius’ pride would not let him to show weakness. Kingsley heard stories of the young Black’s family life, he even saw some of the scars littering the others body when they were still both in Hogwarts.  
Sirius was stubborn back then too. At fifth year he often stumbled because he was exhausted and one time he straight up fainted after a Quidditch match in the locker room. The student body decided that he was doing some drugs when he was away from the school and started to show signs of withdrawal, when he started to space out at odd times. 

\- Isn’t he on way too many missions? - Kingsley asked Moody cautiously. They were short on people, and of course they needed to work their ass off, but Sirius was over the top, as always. Kingsley thought about the self destroying bullshit he often saw in Sirius’ generation, and worried a bit more.  
\- Yeah... Since Marlene, Dorcas and Caradoc were killed, he tries to get the most difficult ones. He is snatching them away from his friends... Let’s just start the meeting, he will get to bed faster. 

Fortunately all of the team members - who was not undercover - attended and Dumbledore did not have a lot of topics either. Sirius sat at the table through it all and just looked into the distance. Answering when asked, but not really being there. Remus was looking at him with worry, when Sirius started to shake. Goosebumps running up and down his rosy skin. It was clear that he reached his limits, but still tried to keep up.  
Moody handed a warm cup of tea over to him, and Sirius accepted gratefully. 

As the meeting went on and the tea run out, Sirius’ eyelids started to get heavy and he just couldn’t. Stay. Awake.  
The man’s head fell to the side, onto his arms on the table. No-one made a comment about the soft snores, they didn’t want to wake him up after he finally gave in...  
The meeting finished and Remus tried to rouse Sirius without success.  
\- Did you put something in his drink? - he asked from Moody.  
\- Constant vigilance - was the only answer and Kingsley sighed, looking up his ceiling and wishing that Moody would be a bit more better at mother henning the youth.  
\- You two can use the other room - he said to Remus, pointing to the guest room.  
\- Don’t let him out of bed before noon! - Moody shouts after them, as Remus easily lifts up the other, and disappears through the door. 

\- They will get themselves killed.  
\- No... We will run them to their death - Moody marveled on the thought. - We can only hope that we can save a few along the way.  
They stayed silent, listening to the rain beating on the window, and the snores from the other room.


End file.
